Talk:Food and Drink with Maximum Duration
I can see a lot of changes on this page, especially on the tier numbering. It was correct earlier (01:08, 17 March 2008 and written by Uberfuzzy), then Apophismcs changes the tier numbers to something wrong. Tier 9 doesn't even exits in the game for crying out loud! I was about to change it back, but if there is some kind of 'let me change what other people write war' going on, I think I will wait. Anyways I thought I would start a discussion, since it is silly if we just keep changing stuff. Oh, and the info for Tier5 is not missing, it's just named incorrectly. Liljna 20:28, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean by a "let me change what other people write war" but if someone is putting 'wrong' information don't feel bad about reverting it. My guess is the issue arises from the site terming anything L80 "Tier 9." I've converted from tier to level (which is unambiguous) to avoid the issue entirely. Also, what do you mean by its just named incorrectly, regarding Teir 5? --Lordebon 20:56, 18 March 2008 (UTC) specials i'd like to ask why are some of those L80 foods marked as "specials"? the only ones that i could see being "special" (out of the normal prov books) are the +HP/MP ones, the others are just more stat variety. --Uberfuzzy 22:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC) the special ones are from recipe books gained only through faction with the bathezid, rillis, and danak shipyard.... the recipes are not a part of the normal leveling experience otherwise. Fireforkts 18:11, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :um, nope, i have all those things listed in special, and my cook as not once set foot in kunark. those are all normal Provisional Essentials recipes. bah, nevermind, damn soe and their poor naming choices --Uberfuzzy 19:37, 27 March 2008 (UTC) T9 5hour food and Drink stats scale with level moved to here from 5 hour T9 food and drink ROK Reductions/Infusions Why are these 30 minute food/drink items listed on the master page of "Food and Drink with Maximum Duration"?? Sure, they are great items to have while raiding or running harder instances, but they are FAR from being max duration... -- Mysterious drake 01:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Revamp After getting bored this evening and coding in the rest of the T9 max duration food and drink, and then the other missing items from this list, I got bored and retooled the page. (1) I removed all the notation of what each Food/Drink modified; since all the items on the page are wikified, users can see that information on the individual pages now. (2) I used comment code (i.e. '') to remove the ROK Reductions and Infusions until a better place for them can be found, rather than having them stuck into the max duration list. (3) I alphabetized the page -- that's just a pure moment of OCD, lol. If this is too drastic a change, feel free to revert and and send me a message of how it's too drastic and/or if the change should be done at all. Personally, I think it's time for the page to get a little more streamlined and straightforward and even if my current edit is too drastic, I'd '''love' to have feedback on what was good and/or bad so I can give it another go. -- Mysterious drake 06:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I like the look of the page now, to be honest. But maybe you could still include the Reductions and Infusions, since it does say they are max duration "unless otherwise stated" and you could just use an asterisk or something. Otherwise, perhaps it might be worth making a "raid food and drink" page for them to go in, as I think that's how it's commonly known? -- Cacophonical 20:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's exactly my point though, they're incredibly useful for hardcore toons and/or raiders, but they are not foods/drinks with a 5+ hour duration. That's a good idea though, making a subpage for "Specialty Food & Drink" (dunno about that particular title though) and adding the Reductions and Infusions and so on. Any other feedback? -- Mysterious drake 23:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I think an additional page for specialty food and drink, linked from this one would be a good thing.--Kodia 13:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with Kodia, a separate page for specialty (easily defined based on its non-essentials recipe book) food and drink. I also would prefer that the stats be included on this page so that a user doesn't have to dig through each item to find the stat they want. With that said, that could be done by moving the T9 food/drink out to a separate table with columns for stats, the old way of just putting it next to the name was only marginally useful and aesthetically poor. --lordebon 14:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I had originally started working on a table setup like you describe, Lordebon... But probably tackled it in too much a complicated manner originally. However, I can pull it back out of my sandbox and redevelop it. Having said so, I'm curious about the order in which the tables should be arranged: alphabetic, by Primary stat, or something else. I went with alphabetic ordering on the rewrite now in place, but I had a concept of making the table sortable so that users could choose for themselves to order it alphabetically or not -- though, HOW the sort-code would choose to sort by Stat boggles my mind. :::::Oh, also, if sorting by stat, what order should I use? I would personally choose STR - AGI - STA - INT - WIS and then the combinations, also following that order (i.e. str/agi listed before agi/int which would be before sta/wis). But, like I said, I'm not sure what order would be "best" to employ for that scenario. :::::-- Mysterious drake 07:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Stats are now back on the table -- though the table is still listed in alphabetical food/drink order (with stats to the side). I'm still toying with the idea of making the table sortable my name or by stat... Though, I need some feedback about stat arrangement order (i.e. a drink will say they boost INT & WIS, but a corresponding food item might say it boosts WIS & INT) if i'm going to do that. Also, when I look at the table as it stands now, I see a minor linebreak between the first food/drink item in a row and any subsequent items. I can't figure out why that is or how to fix it (or else if that's just how Firefox is displaying to me the page's layout). Thoughts on this phenomenon? -- Mysterious drake 17:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Most likely has to do with the vertical arrangement and the fact that manual newlines ( ) are used. What looks like is being done is someone is trying to mimic a table format for each item using newlines, which is a rather poor way of doing things. The actual inequality in spacing arises from some kind of oddity in the wiki parser; things starting on a new table line (the entries starting next to |) are treated slightly differently than those that start below it (ie a line with just | and then the line below contains the first item). Compare the L80 list now and before my two edits wherein I just moved the first entry down a line. It's a fix, but the true solution would be to go with a real table format. --lordebon 18:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::"Real table format" as in, every food/drink item should be its own row within the table? I was trying to avoid that for the sake of users adding further data somewhere down the line and then having to dig through all the code and find and modify rowspan and colspan values to reflect any newly inserted items. That aside though, I do see what you mean about the wiki-parser with data immediately following a pipe (thus symbolizing the start of a new row or column. -- Mysterious drake 19:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Stats Changes prickly pear muffins are no longer 5 hour food...so its been removed by me -- :Good find... Now I'm thinking I should go through the rest of the table and edit it in case any other food/drink have changed duration. -- Mysterious drake 03:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) T10 max stats food / drink No clue how to do the swanky formatting but thought I'd leave this here: Provisioner made foods that are 5 hour all have the word "Giant" in their title. Provisioner made drinks that are 5 hour all have the word "Strong" in their title. Tier 10 Provisioner 5 hour foods (lvl 95): Giant Exotic Meat Flank AGI/STA 65 Health Regen 233 Attack Speed Inc. 8 Giant Panther Stew WIS/STA 65 Health Regen 233 Outgoing Heal/Ward Increase 1.5% Giant Raptor Sandwich STR/STA 65 Health Regen 233 Dodge 2.5% Giant Seasoned Fruit Pie INT/STA 65 Health Regen 233 Outgoing Spell Dmg inc. 1.5% Tier 10 Provisioner 5 hour drinks: Strong Combat Ale AGI/STA 65 Power Regen 149 Attack Speed Inc. 8 Strong Battle Swill STR/STA 65 Power Regen 149 Dodge 2.5% Strong Evervictorious Rum WIS/STA 65 Power Regen 149 Outgoing heal/ward 1.5% Strong Chaos Mead INT/STA 65 Power Regen 149 Outgoing Spell Dmg. inc. 1.5% 21:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Eli